Stawberry Heavens
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Hiro and Kisa take a stroll through the park. Strawberry ice cream, cherry blossoms, and blushes ensue. [HiroxKisa fluff]


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Fruits Basket. I claim no ownership to them.  
Pairing: HiroxKisa, possible implied Yukiru  
Warnings: fluff

_**

* * *

**_

_**Strawberry Heavens  
**_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

* * *

The sakura blossoms were in bloom. Their pink petals looked like cotton candy, plump on the trees. The light breeze that drifted through the park made the branches sashay and shake some loose petals of the pink flower down to the ground.

Kisa giggled as another cherry blossom petal landed in her hair. She stood besides Tohru, who was smiling with mirth was well. The day was beautiful—what more could one ask for?

"Yuki-sama," The blue-haired youth turned to look at Tohru's smiling face. He smiled back with just as much ease; no one would guess his heart fluttered for a brief instant beforehand. "Isn't it such lovely weather?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded, looking up with a hand to over his head to shield his eyes from the bright sun. He tilted his head towards her once more, "Indeed it is."

Tohru giggled as she brushed the accumulating petals from Kisa's hair. The zodiac tiger smiled happily.

"What's taking that boy so long?" Yuki grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked at the other children playing in the area. A brief flash of remembrance flickered in his eyes, melting with the lurking sorrow in his eyes—

"Yuki?" Tohru gently placed a hand on his arm, jerking him out of his thoughts. A light blush adorned his cheeks as he met Tohru's worried gaze, inches away from his face.

"Don't scare big sister like that." Kisa scolded in a loving manner. Tohru, being how she was, squealed and glomped the blushing girl.

"So kawaiiiii!" Kisa blinked, wondering why her life flashed before her eyes before smiling and let a cute and bubbly giggle escape from her mouth.

"Hey!" Tohru got booted off the girl, quite literally. Yuki growled and bent down to help the confused girl up. "Don't be like that to Kisa!"

Yuki sent a glare to the younger child. Crimson red eyes narrowed right back at him. The smaller child crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," Tohru smiled, "I'll be sure to try not to do it any more." Kisa pouted.

The new member of the group turned to Kisa, "Are you all right?" He lent out a hand to help pull her off the ground. Yuki was brushing off some dust from Tohru's purse that had fell.

"Thanks," Kisa smiled, "Hiro."

Said child just blushed and nodded. They didn't let go of their hands.

"Well?" More blossoms fell, twirling in the light breeze. "Let's get going!"

The two children happily bound off, Tohru and Yuki following behind them at a lesser speed.

"They're so cute." Tohru commented lightly, smiling as she saw the two laugh and hide behind random trees. She even saw a smile from Hiro. A heart-warming smile graced her lips at the sight.

"Yes." Yuki agreed just as lightly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the simpler moment he found himself in.

'It's amazing that they're able to be so happy with each other.' Yuki thought with sorrow, 'Even though Akito would probably tear their relationship apart, they're so carefree.'

"…ice cream."

Yuki blinked, coming from his rather morbid and depressing thoughts, "Excuse me?" he apologized, "I didn't quite catch that..."

Tohru blushed off the apology, "They're getting ice cream." She looked at Yuki, pausing ever so slightly, "Should we leave them alone? It's not like anyone will try to kidnap them, right?"

Yuki nodded, grabbing hold of the girl's arm and pulling her lightly towards a nearby park bench. Tohru had a light blush on her cheeks by the time they arrived. Yuki, albeit reluctantly, released Tohru's hand from his grasp.

"I want to thank you, again." Yuki sent her a curious and confused look, "For coming with me." Tohru bowed her head, the blush still on her cheeks. Yuki smiled lightly.

"It was no trouble at all."

They sat there, enjoying each others company.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Hiro asked Kisa as he stood in front of the small trolley. A kind old lady stood there, smiling at them as she waited for their order.

"Um…" Kisa frowned in thought and concentration cutely, "I don't know." She looked up and smiled, "What are you going to have?"

Hiro frowned this time lightly, "I dunno…" He hadn't really thought of that; he was just going to have what Kisa was having.

"I'll have what you're going to have!" she cheered merrily. The old woman smiled brightly at how adorable they were together.

Hiro stared at her, blinking. "Wait!" he protested suddenly, "Y-you can't have what I'm having 'c-cause… well, I don't know what I'm going to have."

Kisa tilted her head to the side. "So pick something."

Hiro shook his head fervently, "Nu-huh. You."

"No—you." Kisa poked him.

"I asked you first!"

"So?"

Kiro sighed, shoulders slumped, "What's your favorite color?"

"Strawberry!"

"That's not a color though—oh well," he turned to the lady, "Two strawberry ice cream cones with two scoops each."

Nodding, the old woman went to work.

"Yaah!" Kisa clapped her hands.

"If you wanted strawberry, you could have said so earlier." The woman handed them their cones. Hiro handed her the money proudly.

'Knight in shining armor.' Kisa licked her ice cream and hummed with pleasure. "I like!" She hugged Hiro.

"Aaa!"

Giggling, the two of them made off, racing each other and trying to catch one another. They slowed, coming down to a light walk. They held hands, licking their ice cream in the spring heat, under the trees.

"It's so beautiful." Kisa commented shyly in between licks of her lice cream. She got some of her nose.

Hiro looked at her and gently brushed off the pink substance from her nose with a napkin. Kisa blushed.

"Thank you."

Mumbled under his breath was a, "You're welcome." Hiro blushed too all the while, his bangs hiding his eyes under the fringe. They walked together once more.

"So," Hiro said, breaking the silence they had found themselves in for the past ten minutes. "What do you want to do?" he drawled out in an uncaring tone. He glanced at Kisa out of the corner of his eyes.

She turned and smiled at him, stopping. Lifting her hand, she pointed at the swing set, "Let's go on the swings!" She ran forward, tugging him along with her. Hiro stared at their clasped hands, a scarlet blush rising in his cheeks.

"Sure." He mumbled, barely audible over her laughter as she made her way to the metal contraption.

Sudden, she jerked to a halt. Hiro almost ran into her. Almost.

A shadow loomed over the two of them. Hiro looked up, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Kisa shaking slightly.

"Oh look," a larger child mocked with a snide tone, "It's 'I'm too good to talk' mutey!" He laughed, as if what he said was funny.

Kisa remained where she was, head bowed. Her lower lip was bit, quivering slightly. Hiro gently put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her behind him.

She looked up with teary eyes to stare at him. He offered a grin.

Turning his attention back to the bully, he narrowed his eyes once more into a glare. "So, I take it that you're in Kisa's class?" he bit out, hands clenched at his side with suppressed anger and fury.

Laughing once more, the older child snorted, "Yeah." He crossed his arms, "What you going to make of it, kid?"

Hiro held his head high, "I'm no kid." The other snickered, "And least not compared to _you_." The bully blinked, processing the words for a moment.

"Hey!" the bully snapped, raising a fist, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No." Hiro sarcastically retorted, "I'm making fun and you happen to be the example."

Growling, the bully lifted his fist and aimed at Hiro.

Pushing Kisa to the side gently, Hiro easily blocked the assault and kicked the boy in the shin.

"Are you all right?" Hiro politely asked to Kisa, who nodded in response.

"Aaa!" the bully cried, tears leaking down his face, "It hurts." The kid continued to cry some more, calling even for his mother.

Hiro scowled, "I'll make it hurt even more if you—or any of your other idiotic minions—try to hurt Kisa again."

Grasping Kisa's hand, he pulled her gently to the swing, the crying kid forgotten.

"Thank you." Kisa offered a smile of gratitude.

"Hm." Kisa sat in the swing. Hiro stood behind her, "I'll push you."

Smiling once more, she let him push him. The wind caressed her, casting away her worries and fears. Looking down, the sun reflected on Hiro's bright white shirt. Her eyes lit up—he really was her knight in shining armor.

**_

* * *

_**

OWARI

* * *

I decided to write something a little fluffy this time. I hope that you enjoyed reading this package of fluffiness. Think of it as a welcome to the coming New Year!

in Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
